


If It Gets To Much

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (and now for the kinky shit), (it's v v brief), (technical), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Biting, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Virgin Tsukki, Werewolf Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Kei thought his boyfriend was lying when he confessed being a werewolf.Or,TJ attempts monsterfucking.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	If It Gets To Much

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame.

Kei thought his boyfriend was lying when he confessed being a werewolf.

Tetsurou’s status of being a werewolf was brought up because he tried to have sex with him. He thought they were going well, both aroused from making out for an hour. When he tried to rid himself of Tetsurou’s jeans, thinking he’s finally going to experience sex, Tetsuoru stopped him.

He whined and grinded his hips to get more reaction but they didn’t go further than making out that night.

A few days later—today—Tetsurou summoned him to the park they frequent for their dates. He got nervous, but got dressed in his favourite black pleated pleather skirt and a burgundy mesh top anyway.

“Tetsurou-san?” he called out as he arrived at _their_ bench.

“Kei-chan!” 

He pecked his boyfriend on the cheek with a chuckle.

“What got you so tensed up?” he asked.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush,” Tetsurou muttered. “I feel bad I couldn’t… go all the way with you the other night and…”

“And?”

“The reason is because I don’t want to hurt you,” Tetsurou worried his lower lip. “I… can’t control myself.”

“I’m not asking you to control yourself, Tetsurou-san,” Kei growled. “Romantic first times are fucking myths.”

And that’s how it happened.

Tetsurou’s eyes _glowed_.

“I lose control because I’m a werewolf, Kei-chan.”

He thought it was the trick of the light, bringing him to the present.

“Okay, then prove that you’re a werewolf,” Kei crosses his arms.

“There are people around, if you’re asking me to shift!” Tetsurou growls, a low rumbling sound that is undeniably sexy.

And inhuman.

  
  


They end up at Tetsurou’s apartment. Kei doesn’t know whether or not to be excited that he’s here since they’ve only gone to his apartment before.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Tetsurou grins.

It’s messier than Kei’s own place, but he can still navigate through the place without tripping over stuff. He just stares at his boyfriend expectantly once they get to the sofa.

“Oh, you really want me to shift,” Tetsurou looks nervous. “I lose my human rationale when I shift into my wolf form, Kei—”

“You don’t have that humanoid form some wolves do in those fantasy books?” Kei snickers.

“Whatever pleases you, princess,” Tetsurou rolls his eyes.

Kei almost flinches when the change takes over Tetsurou in a second.

He definitely can see some long _fangs_ protruding from his boyfriend’s mouth and, oh, those are wolf ears atop that spiky hair, alright.

“Didn’t expect you to get this… furry,” Kei giggles. “Does this make me a furry?”

“You are not funny, Tsukishima Kei,” Tetsurou rolls his eyes.

Kei steps forward and takes Tetsurou’s hand in his, studying each claw. It’s not like Wolverine’s claws, but they still look cool, not to mention _deadly_. He takes one claw-tip between his fingertips and squeezes it.

“Huh, your claws definitely are sturdy,” Kei muses. “Possibly harder than… steel, I’d say.”

“Don’t be such a nerd—”

Kei takes his chance and initiates a deep kiss. He cups his boyfriend’s cheek in one hand as the other leads the other’s hand towards his ass.

“I’m not scared of you,” he whispers, their lips brushing against one another. “I got no reason to be scared of the one I love.”

“That’s what you say now, Kei-chan,” Tetsurou growls, yet another inhuman sound. “You don’t want me to do things _you_ want me to.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Kei promises. “I’ll tell you if it gets too much.”

Kei falls backward onto his back as he pulls his boyfriend with him, though he has a sneaking suspicion that Tetsurou is _allowing_ him to. They resume their kiss and with each passing minute, Kei can feel how hotter his boyfriend is getting _temperature wise_.

“… sorry, wolves run at a higher temperature than humans,” Tetsurou apologises.

“Makes you a perfect personal heater during the winter,” Kei moves to remove his boyfriend’s shirt.

It’s toned, just the right amount of muscles rippling under Kei’s touch. He digs his nails into the skin just a bit, garnering a moan from his wolfy boyfriend.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Tetsurou?” Kei purrs out. 

“I’m not a literal dog, I hope you realise that,” Tetsurou growls, only to wag his tail like crazy when Kei starts to play with his ears.

“I beg to differ,” Kei grins, pulling his hand away from the wolf ears. “So… how does sex with a werewolf work?”

“Let’sjustsaythatknotsaren’tamyth,” Tetsurou blurts out, which Kei barely understands.

“What?”

“Knots are not a myth horny authors made up,” Tetsurou clears his throat. “Our primal instinct to breed our mate is very strong, so yeah…”

“Does that mean you want to knot me?”

Tetsurou splutters on thin air.

“I mean, my instincts want me to tear your clothes off and pound you into tomorrow,” Tetsurou’s eyes glow again. “Hold you down, breed your tight ass over and over again.”

“Then why aren’t you?” Kei should be scared. It’s his first time, after all. But the horny side of his brain is taking over.

“I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later, Kei-chan,” Tetsurou gulps.

“The only regret I’ll have,” he starts. “Is that I never get to have sex with you if you keep treating me like some kind of porcelain doll.”

Kei lets out a gasp when he’s flipped over while still being underneath his boyfriend’s body, feeling Tetsurou’s clawed hand flip his skirt over his ass. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything before the wolf’s fangs sink into his jugular.

He screams, not from pain, but from pleasure, and embarrassingly enough, comes just from that. He feels Tetsurou’s clad hard-on pressing against the flimsy material of his lace panties.

“Fuck,” Tetsurou’s voice doesn’t sound human anymore. “I can’t hold myself off if you keep goading me like that.”

Kei whimpers when he feels Tetsurou slide the thin layer of lace away from his hole. He gasps loudly when he feels something wet against his perineum. It doesn’t take long before he realises that that’s Tetsurou’s tongue. He shivers from anticipation as the wet tongue-tip prods at the rim. He cranes his neck back to see a glimpse of the wolf ears flicking, which he finds cute as fuck.

Though that thought evaporates as soon as Tetsurou’s tongue enters him. It’s weird, not a bad weird, but still weird but his boyfriend’s tongue is long enough for the tip to reach his—

“Fuck…” Kei whimpers out loud when Tetsurou keeps licking into the same spot.

He doesn’t need to touch his dick before leaking copious amount of pre-come. He wants to touch himself, but when his hand tries to reach for his dick, it gets slapped away.

“Don’t be a naughty little princess,” Tetsurou pulls away to snarl, saliva dripping from his sharp, sharp teeth.

“Mm, should I really listen to you?” Kei retorts, only to get spanked on his ass.

He almost comes from it, not that it matters when the next prod against his prostate triggers the second high of the day.

“Such a good princess,” Tetsurou growls, possessive. “Need to claim you…”

“Then do it,” Kei knows what he’s asking for, or at least he thinks he does. “I’m yours.”

“It’s a high level of commitment, Kei,” Tetsurou frowns. “We’ve been together for six months…”

“What’re your instincts telling you, huh?” Kei refutes. “Aren’t they the ones telling you to claim me?”

Kei hears some rustling sounds before—

_That’s a dick, that is a motherfucking dick against my ass_ , Kei freaks out internally. 

The tip of Tetsurou’s cock feels wide against his hole, and even when it’s just the head prodding at him… it feels like _too much_.

“Gonna split you open,” Tetsurou rasps. “Make you mine.”

Kei half-moan, half-screams when Tetsurou pushes in, feeling so full. It feels better than the dildos he used in his boyfriend’s stead, and definitely… warmer.

“Can’t move if you’re clenching around me like that, Kei,” Tetsurou dips his head down to growl in Kei’s ear.

“You’re much bigger than the toys I own, mind you,” Kei whimpers, already feeling like he’s at his limit when it’s barely begun. “M-move…”

Kei won’t admit he let out a little moan every time Tetsurou thrust into his prostate. He mewls and instinctively rocks his hips back, needing more friction. He mewls when he feels Tetsurou’s fangs trekking on the side of his neck. He bares his neck fully, and before long, the fangs pierce his skin, triggering another release.

“Can’t,” Kei sobs when Tetsurou continues to plough into his prostate. “Please, I’m too sore.”

“Just a bit longer, please, Kei?”

Kei’s face is gently turned around for a gentle kiss, a kiss Kei finds relief in.

Then the knot happens.

The start of Tetsurou’s release makes him even more sensitive, but that’s not all. Like he said, there’s a knot involved. The base of Tetsurou’s cock swells up _while still being inside Kei_.

By the time Tetsurou’s release is over, Kei’s leaking his cum. Even while plugged with the knot, his cum overflowed.

“That’s one way of—”

Kei stiffens when he flips around to see a ginormous black wolf where his boyfriend was. 

“Good boy…” Kei tries to remain calm. _Is this what he meant by hurting me? Eating me alive?_ “Tetsurou, I know you’re still in there…”

Wolf-Tetsurou sniffs at the air a few times before lunging forward. Kei lets out a screech when his clothes are clawed off of him.

“You know I love that skirt, Tetsurou!” Kei pouts. “Bad boy.”

Wolf-Tetsurou whines.

“Okay, maybe you’re not that bad,” he recalls how much he—ah—enjoyed being knotted. “We gotta—”

Kei wonders how the hell the wolf-version of Tetsurou managed to paw at him to get on all-four, but he did. All he knows is that he can feel the soft pelt of his boyfriend’s underbelly brushing against his back as he’s mounted.

This time, the knot feels lots bigger and the load is more, but Kei’s too tired and orgasm-battered to care.

  
  


… and Kei doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but he wakes up to the sight of Tetsurou and his wolf ears flicking in his sleep. Chuckling, he just pulls his boyfriend closer, the latter’s bushy tail wrapping around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming the server.


End file.
